greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead
In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead is the fifth episode of first season and the 5th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison can't stop thinking of Pete, despite the encouragement of her friends to channel her energy elsewhere. Allan, Violet's ex, pays a visit to the clinic, and Cooper is not happy to see him, and Naomi and Sam's daughter, Maya, secretly seeks Addison's medical advice. Full Summary Addison steps into the elevator and as the doors are about to close, Pete manages to run in. Pete struggles to say something and after some moments of hesitation, he stops the elevator and tells Addison that he can't concentrate on anything but her red hair and big brain. He continues to say that her brain is so big he barely notices her breasts and legs. They suddenly begin to kiss passionately against the wooden panels of the elevator. Then, Addison wakes up on the floor. At her house, Naomi seems surprised when Addison tells her all about her sexual fantasies about Pete over breakfast. Addison admits that she’s been having lots dreams about Pete and they’re making her incredibly itchy. They are interrupted though when Maya and her friend Ruby, who slept over, come down the stairs. Addison worries that Maya heard something but relaxes when Maya just looks confused. At an athletics track, Pete does some one-armed push-ups and is approached by a coach who wants him to take a look at one of his athletes, Nic. The coach says the girl’s got a cold so Pete agrees to try and treat her without medicine. Over at Oceanside Wellness Group, the doctors have their morning meeting to read the schedule and Addison proudly announces that Dell will be performing his first solo pap smear. Quite randomly, Pete then looks at Addison and says, Why do you look so … you look hot. Addison stutters and smiles and asks if he really thinks she is hot but he interrupts to tell her he meant flushed, she looked hot temperature wise. As the meeting concludes, Naomi Addison and Violet talk about Addison’s Pete fantasies and to make her feel better, Violet talks about her sexual fantasies about Bill Clinton. Although Naomi and Addison are surprised, they congratulate her for getting over Alan. Violet then tells Addison that fantasies are healthy and can help to scratch the itch and Naomi suggests a shower head. However, Addison then tells the two that she doesn't ever scratch the itch on her own and both Violet and Naomi are shocked. She then leaves after receiving a phone call. Dell approaches Sam and tells him that a patient is at the ER. Someone broke into her house and she got hurt. At the hospital, the woman tells the tale of the robbery, and paints it as no big deal, despite the big cut on her head. She says she tripped and fell on the table. Back at the office, Cooper and Violet cheerfully discuss Violet being over Alan. This celebration is short-lived because Dell runs over and says that Alan is actually in the lobby. Violet hides behind Cooper but Alan sees her, he asks her if she has a minute and at first, she says no but suddenly changes her mind and says she can talk for a while, much to Cooper's annoyance. Addison walks into a bathroom and finds Maya and Ruby in a bathroom stall after Maya called for her help. Maya asks Addison not to tell her mother anything and she then reveals that she thinks she may have an STD leaving Addison in shock. At the hospital, Sam talks to his patient. She asks him to look into a drug that will make her forget her trauma. He tells her he never heard of it but he will look into it. At the clinic, Addison agrees to help Maya but she isn’t happy about it. She tries to talk to Maya about it, in a lecturing sort-of-way, but Maya tells her she’s not a kid and Addison stays quiet. Outside the room, Dell approaches Addison and she gives him some advice for the happy pap. Dell walks in and talks the woman through what he is about to do, she looks unconcerned and talks on the phone about everything Dell is doing wrong, turning him into a nervous wreck. Pete runs some tests on Nic and realizes what she’s got is a little more serious than a chest cold. Cooper paces outside Violet’s office. When she emerges she tells him that she and Alan have decided to be friends. They argue back and forth about it but Addison interrupts and asks to borrow Cooper for a consult. Sam takes his chance to ask violet about his patient and the memory drug. Violet tells him that it is real but it doesn't make you forget, it just makes you less scared of what happened. She then agrees to talk to the patient. Addison discusses the Maya situation with an obviously shocked Cooper and when Addison tries to decide whether to tell Naomi, Cooper tells her that she must respect the doctor-patient confidentiality. At the hospital, Pete and Charlotte King give Nic the bad news. They inform her she'll need steroids to get her symptoms under control but if she takes the steroids, she'll miss her chance for the upcoming Olympics. She refuses treatment but they insist that if she pushes herself too hard, even if she walks to fast, she might die. The next morning Addison falls off the bed again. At the practice, Dell struggles with another patient. The girl finds him too cute and won’t let him do the pap smear while Naomi cringes behind them. Violet is counsels the robbery victim and the woman tells Violet she wants an easy forget-everything kind of cure, which doesn’t exist. At the mention of having to retell her experience in therapy, she gets scared and leaves the office. ‎ Addison walks into her office to find Maya there. She tells her the good news that she doesn’t have anything. She tries to talk to Maya about how long she’s been sexually active and about how condoms aren’t 100% effective but Naomi walks in and tells Maya that she has violin practice. Cooper invites Pete out for beer to keep his mind off the fact that Violet is off getting her heart broken by Alan but Pete is more concerned about Nic. Also concerned about her patient, Violet turns up at the robbery lady’s house to talk about what happened. At the track, Pete sees Nic racing with the delighted coach watching her but when approaching the end of her race, she collapses to the ground. Back at Beth's house, Beth reveals she wasn't just robbed, she was sexually assaulted. Her husband suddenly appears after catching the end of her conversation. At Oceanside, Sam and Violet try and help Beth and her husband through their crisis but Beth still wants the drug to help her forget. At the hospital, Pete discovers that someone treated Nic with something wrong and at Violet's house, Cooper shows up with goodies to help Violet through her Alan-crisis. But it turns out Violet hasn’t gotten to any crisis and that she and Alan were talking on the couch. Cooper leaves but hands her everything telling her he knows she'll need them. Addison has yet another Pete fantasy. She shows up to work to find Pete there. He tells her that he knows all about her fantasies and teases her about them. Dell once again attempts a pap smear but the woman refuses to let him perform one because she has facial hair older than him. Annoyed, Dell tells her that Mozart composed his first symphony at just 13 and that he Dell knows what he's doing. The woman then opens up and lets him explore lady town while Naomi hurries him up in case the patient changes her mind. Addison watches Naomi, lamenting the fact that she can’t tell her best friend about her daughter. Maya then calls with an emergency. Addison rushes over to find Ruby on the kitchen floor, bleeding and Maya explains that it was Ruby they were worried about, not her. ‎ At the hospital, Addison takes Ruby into surgery and Maya finally calls Naomi. Violet and Sam counsel Beth and her husband. Violet calls Beth a survivor. Beth responds to that. Beth admits that her fear wasn’t that she couldn’t handle it but that her husband couldn’t. Pete is still at the hospital with Nic. He tells her that she will never run again. He begs her to tell him the name of the person who gave her the drugs, it turns out to be the coach. Pete confronts the coach, who doesn’t seem to care about anything but Nic winning a track meet so out of frustration, Pete punches him. At the beach, Violet and Allan talk. Allan starts to talk about his wife but then stops. Violet yells at him to continue and he explains they're trying to get pregnant. Alan tries to leave but Violet tells her that he isn't getting to leave her again. She storms away from the beach and to the practice. Violet talks to Sam about life and pain and growing. She bursts into tears and Sam comforts her while Cooper watches from the hall. At the hospital, Addison tells Maya and Naomi that Ruby will be okay. Addison tells her never to do that again. Maya swears to Naomi that she’s still a virgin. Naomi however remains angry at both Addison and Maya and before leaving, Addison advices Naomi to talk to Maya about sex. Sam and Naomi discuss how Maya is growing up and how neither of them has had The Talk with her. They go back and forth about who has the right parts for that conversation. They realize they’ve still got a while to go before they become the model parents they aspire to be and settle on not pretending that they are perfect and have everything under control because they don't. Violet goes to Cooper’s to ask why he didn’t check on her and after a moment of hesitation, Cooper lets his friend in. Addison is back at her office and Pete passes by. He comes in and confesses that he too has fantasies about her. She suddenly notices the cut on Pete’s hand from punching the coach and examines it. He tries to tell her its not usually like him but she is delighted and starts imagining him as a cowboy, and a gladiator. He asks her where she is going and she tells him to scratch the itch. At home, she hangs up the showerhead. Cast PP105AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP105PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP105NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP105CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP105CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP105DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP105SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP105VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP105CoachMike.png|Coach Mike PP105Allan.png|Allan PP105JohnBurton.png|John Burton PP105BethBurton.png|Beth Burton PP105NicoleClemons.png|Nicole Clemons PP105MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP105Ruby.png|Ruby PP105Mrs.Koster.png|Mrs. Koster PP105Andrea.png|Andrea PP105Mrs.Worth.png|Mrs. Worth Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Gordon Clapp as Coach Mike *Brett Cullen as Allan *David Newsom as John Burton *Amy Stewart as Beth Burton *Sydelle Noel as Nicole Clemons *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett Co-Starring *Hannah Marks as Ruby *Baadja-Lyne Odums as Mrs. Koster *Amy Rosoff as Andrea *Elizabeth Tobias as Mrs. Worth Medical Notes Nicole Clemons *'Diagnosis:' **Bronchospasm **Alkaloid toxicity *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Charlotte King (chief of staff) *'Treatment:' **Alkaloids Nicole didn't want to see a doctor for her cold symptoms because as an athlete, she was worried about taking anything, so her coach had her see Pete, who thought he could treat her without meds. Pete did a stress test on her heart, which she did with ease. When her heart rate became erratic, he had to force her to stop running. Pete diagnosed bronchospasm and said she'd need inhaled steroids. She resisted, saying she needed to keep running, but he said if she did, she could die. Nicole continued to run and Pete was surprised that she wasn't having trouble breathing. Nicole then collapsed on the track. Charlotte said she was alkaloid toxic. Pete went to her and asked for the name of the guy who gave her the drugs and said that she might not ever race again. Mrs. Worth *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Pap smear Dell was supposed to be doing his first solo pap smear. He asked if she wanted a female chaperone present, but she told him just to do it. However, he then dropped the speculum. Beth Burton *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration **Emotional trauma *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Talk therapy Beth was injured during a home invasion. She had a cut on her forehead that she said was from hitting a coffee table. Sam said he'd stitch it up. Sam ran a CT, which was negative. Then she asked him about a drug they used for Katrina victims that makes you forget traumatic events. She thought it would help as her husband's away on business a lot and she was worried about being home alone. Sam consulted with Violet, who brought Beth in to talk to her. Violet said she'd like to start with some sessions before using the drug and even with using the drug, she'd have to talk through the whole event. When Beth heard that, she refused and walked out. Violet went to Beth's house to make sure she was okay. She said she knew that something more happened than what she said. Beth admitted that the assailant had a gun and had assaulted her. Beth then continued to insist that she just wanted the drug. Violet brought both Beth and her husband in to talk to them. Maya Bennett *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Maya, 13, came to Addison because she said she thought she had gonorrhea. However, it turned out she was covering for her friend, Ruby. Ruby *'Diagnosis:' **Ectopic pregnancy **Gonorrhea *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Ruby passed out on the floor and was bleeding from her vagina. She and Maya had thought she just had gonorrhea, but then they thought she was pregnant. Maya called Addison after she collapsed and Addison diagnosed an ectopic pregnancy and rushed Ruby into surgery. Ruby was stable after the surgery, but she still had gonorrhea. Andrea *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) **Naomi Bennett (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Pap smear Andrea was at the practice for a pap smear, but Andrea said Dell was too cute to do it, so Naomi took over. Mrs. Koster *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Dell Parker (student midwife) *'Treatment:' **Pap smear Mrs. Koster was in the practice for a pap smear. When she saw Dell, she tried to refuse, but after Dell insisted that he could do it, she allowed him to do it. Pete Wilder *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerated hand *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Bandage Pete punched Nicole's coach, injuring his hand. He bandaged it and Addison later took a look at it. Music "Mas Que Nada" - Sergio Mendez and Brasil '66 "Little Black Sandals" - Sia "Look What You've Done to Me" - Sheila Skipworth Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 11.77 million viewers. *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *Pete wears a shirt from The Putney School, where Tim Daly went in real life. Gallery Episode Stills PP1x05-1.jpg PP1x05-2.jpg PP1x05-3.jpg PP1x05-4.jpg PP1x05-5.jpg PP1x05-6.jpg PP1x05-7.jpg PP1x05-8.jpg PP1x05-9.jpg PP1x05-10.jpg PP1x05-11.jpg PP1x05-12.jpg PP1x05-13.jpg PP1x05-14.jpg PP1x05-15.jpg PP1x05-16.jpg PP1x05-17.jpg PP1x05-18.jpg PP1x05-19.jpg PP1x05-20.jpg PP1x05-21.jpg Quotes See Also *Episode Transcript Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes